My Queen
by Elevating with You
Summary: May's an unfortunate vampire. But what will happen if she stumble into Earth? or was she really on Eart?


**I might say, this is my longest one shot so far.**

**So i'm now on my summer break *insert a loud cheer here***

**I'll be with my other stories in a while but for now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

><p> May cried in her room. She lied in her white canopy bed as her face buried in her pillow, sobbing.<p>

"Why was I so unfortunate?" she screeched through her pillow.

"May, get your lazy ass over here!" yelled her older brother.

The brunette lifted her tear stained face from her pillow and sighed. She stood up revealing her blood red dress that was under her black cape. Her sharp fangs were noticeable but no as noticeable as her long, sharp fingernails.

Well, I guess you already picked up that she was vampire.

Her feet were there bare, she doesn't have any shoes or any protection for her feet, not like that she needed it.

She walked downstairs to where the male voice came from.

"You called, my brother?" she asked calmly.

"Why is there paint all over the floor and why is there any food laid out here?" he interrogated which made May step back a little.

"I don't know, maybe Max spilled the paint earlier and I'm sorry, I haven't figured out what to prepare for your dinner yet." She answered but her voice almost cracked, new tears were ready to spill out any second.

"Don't you dare blame our younger brother for this. You better get my food ready, or else!" he threatened before storming out of the room.

May stood there, allowing her tears to fall. She was never considered family here; she was instead treated like a maid. She cursed her mother for this.

May Maple was a vampire unlike her brothers who was wizards. Well, it was only natural since their father was a wizard. But how did May turn out to be a vampire?

She was treated so differently because her mother was different from the two boys. The two had a wizards, like their dad, as a mom but her mother was a vampire and now she was cursed with her powers.

Another question, where was her parents?

She lived alone in this manor with her two brothers. Their father was one of the wizard soldiers so he left them.

Her mother?

Both her mother and her brothers' mother already passed away which means that they live here alone.

She was an outcast, she didn't belong here. To them, she was just a maid.

But to tell you the truth, she's the oldest among the siblings. She was already 327 years old but her brothers were only 256 and 183 years of age. Vampires can live for an eternity but wizards can only live up to 500 years, it's rare to see somebody who exceeds those years. Even her father, he was already 452 years old, he's ready for death.

But you wouldn't know that these people were really that old at first glance. Her big brother looked like he was in his mid- twenties, she looked like she was only 17 and her brother looked like he was only 10.

Wizards naturally had a slow aging rate but vampires needed to drink blood to make them look young.

She grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor before she goes to the kitchen to prepare her brothers' meal. She doesn't need to eat those foods for she only needed blood.

After she prepared their meals, she placed the two plates on the table went to one of the cabinets to get a bottle of blood and drinking its contents.

She always stock blood in the house since sometimes she wasn't in the mood to go out and feed. Their house was isolated, they live in the world where there are only supernaturals, no humans were allowed. So if she wanted to feed, she needs to travel a long way to find a human victim, a common problem for vampires who lived in that world.

After disposing the bottle, she headed to the lair where her brothers were usually there training.

"Magical Portal!" she heard her younger brother, Max cast. A huge light appeared from its wand and a portal opened itself in front of Max and Mike, her big brother.

Mike nodded its head in approval and patted Max on his head.

May stood there in awe, it was the first time Mike didn't commented on Max's performance.

"What are you doing here?" Mike hissed as soon as he saw May standing there.

"Umm…." She tried to defend herself but no words came out.

The bigger sibling stomped closer to her which made her step back but she tripped on something, making her stumble into the portal.

"May!" Max yelled as soon as the girl disappeared into the portal.

Before any of the two wizards can do something to return their sister, the portal disappeared.

"Will she be okay?" Max asked, turning to his older brother.

"I think so, it would be a hard time to get her back, and none of us has mastered the magical portal spell enough to turn it into a specific destination, we don't even know where she went to." Mike sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" May exclaimed as she fell flat on the cement.<p>

She squinted her eyes thanks to the sun's light.

In other stories, vampires die in sun light but here, vampires only weakens in the sunlight making them a vulnerable as humans since they can't use their powers.

She looked around; people in uniforms were walking around her, where was she?

"Are you okay?" she heard a bubby voice say.

She looked up to see a bluenette looking at her in curiosity.

She nodded before standing up and brushing herself off. She eyed the bluenette who was still staring at her.

"May I help you?" May finally asked.

"Oh sorry, why were you on the ground and why are you dresses like that?" The blue haired girl asked.

May thought for a while, she concluded that these were humans. Why was she here?

She remembered suddenly, she fell into the portal, she needed to go back home.

"Nothing…" she mumbled. "Where am I anyway?"

"You're at La Rousse high." The bluenette chirped. "I'm Dawn by the way."

La Rousse? Where is that?

"I'm sorry; I didn't exactly got your name."

"May… May Maple." She said stretching her hand for Dawn to shake.

"Whoa, that's some pretty cool fingernails." Dawn said as she observed May's long, sharp fingernails.

May quickly retreated her hand. She hoped that she wouldn't find out that she was a vampire.

"Dawn!" they both heard. The two of them turned around to see a pact of teenagers coming their way.

"Hey guys!" Dawn chirped as she waved at the others and placing a kiss on the prune haired boy's cheek.

"Who's your friend?" the green haired boy asked, flicking his hair.

"Oh yeah, this is May." She said introducing the brunette to them.

"Hey, I'm Drew."

"Misty."

"Ash."

"Paul."

"Gary."

"And I'm Leaf."

"Hi." Was the only thing May was able to say.

"Where do you live May?" Mist asked.

"Petalburg, I mean…" she said Petalburg in reflex but when she realized that the humans wasn't aware Petalburg existed she tried to correct herself but was too late.

"Petalburg, where's that?" Leaf asked trying to think if she knew any place named Petalburg.

"It's pretty far away from here." May said as a lame excuse.

"Oh, so where are you staying, you can't possibly tell us that you travel here and back to Petalburg every day." Gary pointed out.

"Nowhere…" she finally admitted.

"Really? Why don't you stay with Drew, he have a pretty big house." Dawn suggested making Drew choke on what he was drinking.

"What?" Drew yelled.

Paul placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew his girlfriend pretty well, there's nothing that can make her change her mind.

"Then it's settled, May you're staying with Drew." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Drew sighed getting the keys from the engine.<p>

May looked at the mansion in front of her. It was a little bigger than where she lived but unlike the many guests drew got, she wasn't overwhelmed with size since she was used to living in a huge house herself.

"You're house looks nice." She commented as she got off the car.

"That's all, aren't you going to praise on how huge my mansion is?" he asked arrogantly.

"No, I live in a mansion as well." She smirked.

"If you're so rich, why don't you have any shoes and why were you just lying there when Dawn found you?" he asked making May look down.

Those words stung yet she was a strong girl, she wouldn't allow herself to look pathetic in front of Drew.

"Anyways, where's my room?" she asked trying to change the subject.

The green haired boy pointed at a certain room, "That one!" and with that he flicked his hair and went to his own way.

She opened the door to her room, it looked like her old room but instead of red wallpaper it had white ones. It had a canopy bed in the middle that had its side table and had a little study table at the edge and on the other side placed a closet, it even had its own bathroom.

She quickly lied down the bed; it was the first time she was out in the sun for the past 200 years. And it gave her a terrible headache.

She usually went outside to feed, which was the only time she was allowed to leave the manor, at night so she wouldn't need to face any sunlight.

Oddly enough, the curtains were so thick that it blocked any light. It almost looked like that this room was built for a vampire itself.

A knock on the door was heard and it swung opened to reveal drew leaning on the doorway.

"If you're hungry you can go outside and eat, I don't have any food here though." He said flicking his hair.

May nodded, before going back to lying down on her bed.

"Are you really this poor that you don't even have money to buy yourself food to eat?" Drew smirked.

"For your information, smart ass, I'm not poor and I'm not hungry anyways!" May yelled at him.

"Mind telling me your story?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She huffed.

He smirked before stroking her hair.

"Tell me…" he whispered.

"Let's see, my mother died or what I heard off, was killed. "she choked.

"My father left me with my brothers…" she thought.

"And… I was so unfortunate." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Well, I wasn't treated like a sister, I was like a maid. My big brother keeps on torturing me and I don't have a mother to protect me." By this time tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

"Plus, I was cursed with her power." She cried.

"Power?"

"It's nothing, the point is, I'm nothing!" she buried her face into his chest, sobbing her sadness away.

He placed his arms around her and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He soothed.

She looked up, meeting his eyes.

Emerald into Sapphire.

They kept leaning closer and closer until their lips met.

Sparks flew. For once, everything was falling back into pieces.

They pulled away and Drew smiled, a smile not a smirk.

And out of nowhere Drew pulled out a red rose for her. "I understand."

"Good night." He gave her a two fingered wave and left.

* * *

><p>May stretched out her arms and went off of the bed.<p>

She only wore her silk undergarment since she didn't have any night wear with her. She put on her red dress and placed her cape over it.

She took the comb she found in one of the drawers and started brushing her long hair. If you're at least 300 years old, you're hair will surely grow. But she usually cuts her hair but at some point she got tired of it and allowed it to grown. Right now, her hair went up to her butt.

She went outside of her room to be greeted by Drew who was ready to go to school.

"Morning sleepy head, don't you have any shoes?" he, once again, smirked.

"No grass head, I don't!" she exclaimed, puffing her cheeks in anger.

"Well I'm heading off to school, will you be alright on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just go!" she pushed him to the door which made him chuckle.

Once he was out, May sunk to the floor. "I'm starving!" she screeched.

But she wasn't stupid, she knew that if she went out and fed at this time of the day, she'll be quickly found out. And once they found out that she is a vampire, she'll be killed.

That and she couldn't eat human foods; it wouldn't have any effect on her.

After hours of just staring at ceiling she finally went outside. She took a stroll until she spotted the school where she appeared yesterday.

She then went and leaned against the gate, waiting for the group that found her yesterday.

She heard the bell rung and students started walking out of the building.

…

"She looks like she doesn't remember a thing." Leaf said innocently.

Gary sighed and nodded "That's what she gets for being isolated for 200 years."

"She doesn't even know how to transform, she's too obvious." Paul pointed out.

"They were too careless to allow them to stumble in here." Misty sighed.

"Why did we even trust her with them?" Ash asked obviously frustrated.

"Did they did share the same father; apparently their father is against us." Drew shook his head.

"Oh come on, they did it for a good 200 years." Dawn said, being the positive thinker she is.

"Wait... is that her?" Leaf informed them as she pointed outside of the window.

…

"May!" Dawn called out, making the brunette face them.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I thought that I should go meet up with you all." May chirped.

"So, why don't we go to the park or something?" Ash suggested.

They all nodded and they headed to the park.

There lied bushes of roses. May's eyes sparkled as she approached one of them.

Drew followed her and let out a chuckle. He pluck one out and handed it to her.

"T-thanks." She stuttered.

After a few minutes of chatter May felt her heart skip a beat.

'_Oh no, not now!" _she thought.

"Umm… guys, I have to go." She tried to excuse herself but before she can leave, Drew had a tight grasp of her wrist.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Why?" he smirked.

Her fangs was growing, she needed blood, now!

"Please…" she whispered.

"What was that?" Drew asked, he wasn't messing with her, he really didn't hear her.

May fell on the floor. Drew quickly let go of her wrist as all of them huddled up around her.

Instincts kicked in, her sapphire orbs went bloody red and her fangs were at its longest. She didn't have control over her mind and body anymore.

She rose from her spot and wings grew from her back. The seven teenagers gasped as the brunette soared to air.

"Everybody, go follow her!" Drew exclaimed and they all nodded.

With a single snap of their fingers, they quickly transformed.

Dawn's clothes quickly turned into a hot pink dress. Her boots turned into high heeled stilettos and her shoulder length, wavy hair turned into straight flowing hair reaching her mid back.

Misty's uniform transformed into a blue dress. And just like Dawn, her shoes turned into stilettos. Her side ponytail quickly turned into a curly, shoulder length style.

Leaf's turned from uniform to a green dress. Her hair was turned into a ponytail and just like Dawn, her hair grew too. Instead of stilettos, she had high heeled boots.

And the boys transformed from their uniforms to each tuxedos.

Ash being re, Gary being blue, Purple for Paul and Green for Drew.

Seven of them had their own cape and a set of bat wings.

And yes, they're vampires.

* * *

><p>May wiped the excess blood from her mouth.<p>

She looked around her; she already had five victims before she can actually regain control of herself.

"Why was I cursed with this power?" she mumbled. She hated hurting humans.

"We can put an end to that right now, if you want." She heard a voice say.

Her head shot up to see a silver haired boy floating in mid air with a wand in his hand.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"tsk tsk, you shouldn't forget people who's trying to kill you." He smirked.

May stepped back, who was this boy?

"Brendan Birch if you forgot." He told her with the smirk still plastered on his face.

May still looked at him in wonder, why was he here? With one look she could positively say that he's a wizard.

With one creepy grin, a flash of light formed in his wand a he pointed it to the brunette.

"Any last words?" he asked amusingly.

Fear was evident in her eyes.

"Drew…" she whispered.

The flash of light was releases; May closed her eyes, waiting for it to hit her. But it never did, she opened her eyes to see Drew blocking her way with some kind of object protecting them.

"Drew!" May screamed as she ran into his arms.

"You're safe now." He whispered.

"Hurting our precious princess, seems like you've got your father's desires, Birch." Misty hissed.

"Aaah, the vampire squad's here." Brendan grinned and out of nowhere a fleet of wizards appeared.

"Drew, you go get Brendan, we'll take care of these guys." Ash said as Drew nodded, flying up to meet with Brendan.

"Come on, May!" Dawn said as she grabbed May's hand and pulled her to somewhere safe.

"What's going on?" May asked, more like demanded.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that we're also vampires." Dawn pointed out.

"You see, Brendan Birch is the son of the famous Captain Birch. He was the leader of the wizard knights that tried to wipe out vampires." Dawn chuckled at the thought.

"Brendan's father was killed by a vampire and now he's seeking revenge. May, vampires and wizards are natural enemies." She informed.

"But, why is he after me?" May asked.

"Simple, you're the princess of La Rousse. La Rousse isn't located in the human world; it's a place where vampires are located. You're mother was the queen and you are the only heir to the throne." The bluenette explained.

May, once again, gave her a puzzling look.

"We're the knights of the vampires, Drew being the captain. We're just at the same age May, well not the same but almost the same. When the first attacked happened, your mother died. Back then, we were just trainees and you were out unconscious. We made the decision tom leave you with your step brothers and they cooperated with us. That's why you're house was so isolated, we gave that manor just for you." Dawn let out a slight laugh at the memory.

"Wait a minute. It's the middle of the day and there's sunlight. How can you guys use your powers?"

"Well, you for yourself know the only way to use our vampire powers in the sunlight is when our instincts kick in but we're trained to withstand sunlight, that end we're not like ordinary vampires who just simply can grow bat wings and erase people's memories, we have other powers too."

"What?" May almost shouted.

"Leaf has the power to control movements. She can make you stop or move with just one lift of a finger. Gary has the power of explosion. With one touch he can make anything explode and vanish into thin air. Paul on the other hand can control people's thoughts. Making our enemies think that we are their allies. Ash has the power of lightning and Misty has the power of water. And I have power of illusion; I make things seem that they are there." She giggled.

"What about Drew?"

"Drew can control anything that nature has to offer, which made a capable captain."

"Oh…." Was all May can say.

"You have powers of your own, and that's within your fingernails. Something passed within the royal family."

"What's that?"

"It's something like; you have the powers of a wizard. Using your fingernails you have to draw a pattern in the air and it will activate some kind of spell."Dawn explained.

May was about to say something but a huge explosion was heard.

They looked up into the sky to Brendan and Drew injured, but Drew looked like he was about to fall any minute.

"You're quite stronger than when I last fought you." Brendan smirked.

"Leave the compliments for when I beat you." Drew chuckled.

"Shut that trap of yours!" Brendan shouted and once a again, a beam of light headed its way to Drew.

The green haired boy didn't have enough energy to move thus he just floated there in mid air, waiting for the beam to hit him.

"DREW!" May yelled.

Her eyes turned blood shot red again and her fingers started to move in mid air. Everybody's eyes widened, she was drawing a pattern.

She closed her fist and one chant, the pattern was released and cam to hit the light, destroying it before it can hit drew.

Bat wings grew from her back and she flew up into the air.

"May…" Drew breathed.

Once again, she drew a pattern and with a chant it was released, hitting Brendan. It caused a huge light and when it cleared, Brendan was already long gone.

May closed her eyes and her wing stopped doing its job, she started going down in an amazing speed.

Drew flew right begin her but she was falling too fast.

But before she can plummet into the earth she stopped, inches away. The all gasped and averted their gazed to Leaf.

"Don't just look at me here, Drew grab her." She commanded.

The chartreuse haired boy nodded and grabbed the girl, bridal style.

"You're safe now, my princess."

* * *

><p>May opened her eyes and looked around.<p>

She was back to her room in Drew's house.

The door opened to reveal a bluentte holding a basin of water but as soon as she was May awake she dropped the thing she was holding and ran up to May to hug her.

"May, I'm so glad you're awake! You've been out for 2 weeks already." Dawn told her.

"Wait a minute, 2 weeks!" she exclaimed.

She was really out for two weeks?

"But…" May held her head; this was too much to process for her.

Dawn giggled and pointed to the other side of the bed.

May looked at the direction but there's nothing there.

"Look at the floor." She commanded.

May stretched her neck to get a view and saw Drew lying on the floor, only a pillow for comfort.

"He refused to leave your side all this time." Dawn told her before she went out of the room.

May slightly smiled and brushed the hair that was covering Drew's face.

Drew's eyes shot open and when he saw May already up; he stood up and looked at her.

"May, you're awake." He hugged her, something she thought was impossible to happen.

"Thank you Drew." She whispered.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

It was short but sweet.

"Ahem!" they heard somebody clear their throat.

They pulled away to see their friends at the door. They blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, May, since you're the princess and looks like Brendan is not going to go after you for a long time, we all have decided that you should get married and become the queen of La Rousse." Paul informed with the same stoic face.

"Me? Get Married? To whom?" May asked in a panicking tone.

Leaf giggled and pointed at the boy next to May.

"Maybelle La Rousse Maple, will you marry me?" Drew asked, getting down on one knee.

May's eyes was filled with tears of joy and nodded before jumping into his arms.

A portal suddenly opened in the room and out came May's two brothers.

They dusted themselves off and when they saw the crowd they sighed.

"We're in trouble are we?" Mike asked and the seven nodded.

"Unless May forgives you, you wouldn't be punished." Misty stated.

The two brothers looked hopeful at their brunette sister.

"Alright, I forgive you." She giggled.

"I'm just curious, when did you realized the I was the princess?"

"Since the first time we saw you, you're fingernails had a dead give away." Mist laughed.

"But we just pretended that we didn't know." Ash added.

"Anyways, we have a wedding to prepare." Drew chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I know present to you, Andrew Rose Hayden and Maybelle La Rousse Maple-Hayden, King and Queen of La Rousse." Gary announced as soon as the newlyweds stepped out of the church.<p>

The crowd cheered at their new rulers as the two waved their hands.

"You're safe now, my queen." Drew chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on his new wife.


End file.
